Reflexiones de un Viajero
by Sakurita 94
Summary: REEDITADO A lo largo de todo el viaje, Fye va reflexionando sobre lo que pasa, desde que deja Ceres hasta que llega al Japón medieval. Sus penas, sus alegrías, su sufrimiento y sus amigos. Porque, al final, resulta que su destino no era morir solo.


Buenas a todos ^^

Esto era algo viejo, así que lo he reeditado.

Leí, corregí, corté, añadí y al final creo que ha quedado bastante mejor que el original, así que si ya la habéis leído espero que le deis otra oportunidad.

Estoy pensando en hacer otro capítulo con lo que pasa de Japón en adelante, ¿Debería?

Pues nada más, a leer sea dicho.

_Todo es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes, en este caso, para hacerlos pasar por todo un trauma emocional. Pero con cariño._

REFLEXIONES DE UN VIAJERO

Mi lugar, mi destino. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? ¿Por qué estoy vivo?, ¿Para qué he nacido? ¿Para sufrir? ¿Para ver muerte y provocarla? No es posible, pienso, desesperado, tiene que haber algo más para mí en algún sitio. Alguien que me acepte, que venga por mí y me lleve lejos de esta vida miserable. Un amor, un amigo, un compañero.

Alguien, en algún sitio, tiene que existir. Ese es el otro motivo por el que me marcho, no sólo para no tener que enfrentarme a mi deber, también para encontrar a ese alguien.

Adiós Chii, espero sinceramente que no volvamos a vernos jamás. Porque soy un cobarde y demasiado débil como para enfrentarme a lo que eso supondría, por eso cuida de Su Majestad y Fye por mi, vela su sueño, se su guardiana, la mitad de mi corazón se queda aquí, contigo y con ellos.

La magia me envuelve, me marcho para no volver. No debería hacerlo, pues con ello estoy ayudando al mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. No soy una buena persona, soy un egoísta sin remedio, así que me juntaré con la princesa de ese otro mundo y el clon del muchacho del desierto y haré lo imposible por no implicarme para no hacerles más daño del que ya les van a hacer. Amabilidad distante y sonrisas falsas como fachada para un corazón destrozado. Así soy yo.

Cierro los ojos, y al abrir los estoy frente a una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos color sangre.

Llueve.

Ella no se moja.

Aparece un hombre joven vestido de negro con cara de pocos amigos.

Hay un chico con una muchacha en brazos.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

_¿Eres la bruja de la dimensión?_

´.,´.,´,.´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´,.´,´.´,.´.,´.,

Los he encontrado. No puedo creerlo.

Gente que lucha por mi, gente por la que luchar, pero me he dado cuenta de que eso no esta bien, porque también sufren por mi, les importo en serio y no temen hacer sacrificios.

Eso está mal, no los merezco. No lo soporto. No quiero ser importante para nadie. Cuando eso pasa, alguien muere.

He roto todas mis reglas, he usado mi magia sin el sello. Me he implicado, mucho, hasta la médula. Me he sorprendido a mi mismo queriendo a esta gente como si fueran mi familia.

Adoro la ternura de Sakura y su inocencia, siempre tiene una palabra amable para todo el mundo, hasta para mí y aunque no sea real, he llegado a pensar en ella como mi hermanita.

Quiero mucho a Mokona, no podría decir con exactitud qué es ni e dónde ha salido, pero su dulzura me hace sentir bien. También tengo que agradecerle que, aunque sabe que todo en mí es mentira, nunca diga nada.

Xiaolang, tenaz, decidido, valiente, un chico estupendo, pese a que es quizás el miembro del grupo con quien menos he tratado.

Y por supuesto Kurorín, jamás me había sentido tan cómodo junto a ninguna otra persona. Parece entenderme mucho más de lo que yo quisiera, y siento como su mirada de color rubí ve a través de todas mis máscaras. No estoy seguro de qué es él con respecto a mí, pero es alguien importante. Muy, muy importante.

Sin embargo nada dura para siempre.

No he podido retener el alma dentro de Xiaolang. Sabía que no había garantías, que era peligroso, pero aún así lo intenté, porque no quería que le pasara nada malo.

He perdido la batalla y con ello mi ojo izquierdo y su magia.

Entro en shock mientras el que una vez fue un chico encantador me arrastra.

Estoy prácticamente inconsciente, pero siento la batalla a mí alrededor mientras alguien me protege de los golpes.

No intentéis salvarme, será lo mejor para todos.

De todas formas no es como si hubiera algo que pudierais hacer.

Kurorin grita y golpea la pared. Me coge del cuello del jersey y me obliga a mirarle.

Sonrío. De verdad, esta vez. Por última vez. Porque quiero que me disculpe por no haber sido más fuerte.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. En mi caso, de hecho, casi nunca es así.

Debería estar muerto, pero no lo estoy, porque al testarudo de mi compañero el Ninja se le ha ocurrido que tengo que vivir y me salvó contra mi voluntad y a su costa.

No quiero ser un vampiro.

No deseo hacerle daño.

Por eso, por mucho que me duela, no puedo perdonarle.

_Buenos días, Kurogane._

´.,´.,´,.´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´,.´,´.´,.´.,´.,

Se enteró.

Sakura sabe que ella no es la verdadera princesa, por eso da la espalda al Xiaolang que sustituye al suyo.

Deseo ayudarla, pero no sé como. Me cuenta sus penas, pero yo no puedo contarle las mías.

Llora mucho y a veces yo lloro con ella, en un intento inútil y algo absurdo de ayudarla a sacar todo su dolor.

Me dice que no sonría si no lo deseo y que sea egoísta. No comprende que ya lo soy, que sólo por el hecho de seguir existiendo lo soy.

Estoy evitando a Kurogane. Huyo cada vez que insinúa que debería… comer o lo que sea. Me dan arcadas de sólo pensarlo. Debería odiarle por haberme salvado, pero no puedo aunque lo intente, porque, en el fondo, no quiero hacerlo.

Me escondo en mi habitación, o con Sakura todo el tiempo que puedo, hasta que siento que voy a desfallecer.

Me obliga a beber su sangre auque eso rompa en pedazos mi corazón.

Siempre es lo mismo.

_Contigo no hay nada que hacer, ¿Eh, Kurogane?_

´.,´.,´,.´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´,.´,´.´,.´.,´.,

He vuelto. No puedo creer que esté aquí de nuevo. Ceres. Mi mundo, mi pesadilla, mi deber.

Acabamos de llegar al castillo. Salgo corriendo sin esperar a los demás. La presencia viene de la sala del lago, pero, incluso si no pudiera sentirla, sabría que ese era el lugar.

Abro la puerta de par en par y miro a la cara al destino por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bienvenido, dice, ahora sé que debo cumplir su deseo. Tal vez sea lo mejor, así yo también podría dejar de sufrir.

_Este pequeño también te esperaba_

Sus palabras se clavan en mi alma como puñales y me siento desfallecer al ver a mi hermano, pálido, frío, muerto, bajo el cobijo de la capa de mi rey.

Me señala con toda la fuerza de la verdad.

Su voz resuena rasposa, de ultratumba.

_Tú me mataste_

Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos.

A continuación, todo mi pasado, mi tragedia, mi horrible crimen. Todo en imágenes, recuerdos, como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Lo veo y sé que los demás también lo ven. No quiero que lo hagan. No quiero darles más motivos de los que ya tienen para odiarme.

No puedo, no lo soporto. No más dolor. Por favor. Por piedad. Que pare. Haced que pare.

Que se detenga.

Un grito desgarrador, junto con una explosión de poder que se escapan desde lo más hondo de mi ser. El lamento que lleva guardado bajo llave en mi corazón más tiempo del que puedo recordar toma por fin forma.

No puedo controlarme. La magia brota de mis dedos sin ninguna clase de impedimento destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Mi hermano me mira acusador e imperturbable en medio del desastre.

Ya nada me importa. Probablemente todos vayamos a morir aquí, y será culpa mía. Me enfrento a Kurogane cuando intenta frenarme.

Pierdo. Él es mejor guerrero que yo. No sé de qué me extraño, por mucho poder que yo tenga, la práctica es la práctica.

Dijo que debía vivir hasta que él me matara.

Su espada se descarga sobre mí.

No me molesto ni en cerrar los ojos.

Tal vez sea el momento de saldar mi deuda.

Pero el golpe nunca llega.

La hoja destruye el espejismo. La imagen de mi hermano se desvanece como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Ashura usa a Sakura para obligarme a luchar.

No voy a dejar que le haga daño.

De acuerdo, si ese es el único camino, primero le mataré a él y luego me mataré yo.

La batalla comienza.

Sé que no puedo ganar, pero eso no me va a impedir intentarlo.

Ashura no sólo trata de acabar conmigo, si no también con mis amigos, mi familia…

La sangre se me hiela cuando uno de los conjuros de mi rey deja a Kurogane a las puertas de la muerte.

No. Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede morirse. No antes que yo, porque mi existencia perdería el poco sentido que tiene.

Sigo luchando, aferrándome a un clavo ardiendo, a mi remota posibilidad de ganar.

Está de más decir no lo consigo, acabo derrotado de forma humillante.

Su Majestad me sujeta del cuello, no puedo respirar y sé que voy a perder el sentido de un momento a otro.

Pues que acabe ya. Que me mate y de por fin tregua a mi alma desgarrada.

Por supuesto y para no variar, Kurogane decide que debe salvarme la vida. Como odio que haga eso.

No sé de dónde ha sacado las fuerzas para levantarse, pero lo ha hecho, se planta frente a nosotros con su agilidad de siempre y atraviesa con su espada a mi rey. Por una parte estoy aliviado. Por otra, desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo.

_Saca la espada_

Un hilo de voz sale de los labios de Ashura dando forma a su última petición.

El Ninja retira la espada.

El rey cae muerto al suelo.

Su deseo se ha cumplido.

No puedo evitar llorar mientras le cierro los ojos.

Fuese o no un monstruo, nunca nadie me había tratado bien hasta que llegó él. Le quería con locura, aunque, si lo pienso ahora, ya no es tan importante para mí como lo fue una vez.

El cuerpo de mi hermano sale del agua y le devuelve a Sakura la pluma que descansaba en la piedra que nos da nombre a ambos.

Es hora de que mi hermano parta por fin.

Descansa en paz, Fye, y por favor, no me odies por lo que pasó.

Por desgracia, lo malo aún no ha acabado.

La segunda de las maldiciones que pesaban sobre mí se libera. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de ella.

Nos quedaremos encerrados en esta tumba de hielo para siempre.

Miro hacia los otros que no pueden entender qué sucede.

No. No van a acabar así. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Con mis últimas fuerzas trato de sacarlos a todos del alcance del conjuro, pero sólo logro que Xiaolang, Mokona y el cuerpo de Sakura salgan de la dimensión que se cierra.

Me pongo a toser sangre tras mi intento fallido, completamente agotado.

Estoy consternado, no tengo poder suficiente.

Soy un fraude.

De pronto, un enorme poder rompe la barrera y Kurogane sale fuera. Sigue agarrando mi brazo a pesar de que, en esta ocasión, no podrá salvarme. Yo soy el centro del conjuro, se necesita algo con la misma fuente de poder que yo para poder sacarme.

Me habría gustado poder disculparme con él.

Esta vez sí es mi fin.

_Vete._

´.,´.,´,.´.,´.,´.,´.,´.,´,.´,´.´,.´.,´.,

Idiota.

Idiota, idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota.

Eso es lo que es Kurogane, un idiota del tamaño de una catedral.

¿Qué parte del vete no pudo entender?

¿Cómo demonios se enteró de que su brazo encantado podía cambiarse por mí? No sé quien se lo dijo, pero cuando me entere ese alguien y yo vamos a tener más que palabras.

¡No es justo!

Me sacó de allí, pero ahora está agonizando delante de mis narices.

Se desangra sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Es completamente imposible detener esa hemorragia con los medios de los que disponemos ahora mismo.

¿Por qué demonios no puedo usar hechizos curativos?

¿De qué sirve el poder si no puedo salvar a la gente que quiero?

No sé en que mundo estamos ahora. Tampoco me importa.

La desesperación más absoluta se apodera de mi ser.

Las lágrimas bajan sin control por mi mejilla. Me siento completamente impotente.

Se va a morir y yo no puedo impedirlo.

Lo peor es que durante los últimos meses he sido un verdadero impresentable, le he tratado mal, he huido de él.

Sólo porque, al contrario que a mí, a él si le importó mi vida. Porque me salvó con su sacrificio y lo ha hecho de nuevo. No sé por qué lo hace. No lo entiendo. Y si se muere nunca podré preguntárselo.

Una voz autoritaria que se me hace conocida grita una orden que no llego a entender.

Al alzar la vista veo a la mujer que fue reconocida como Soma en tantos mundos anteriores. Pero, si esta es la Soma de verdad, esa de la que Kurogane siempre habla, eso significa que…

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen de golpe cuando me doy cuenta de que unos hombres se llevan al Ninja moribundo en algo que parece una camilla.

Me pongo a gritar, intento detenerlos. No sé por qué lo hago. Quizás por miedo a que se muera sin que yo pueda estar allí. Porque si eso pasa no me lo perdonaré.

_No morirá._

La dulce voz de Tomoyo logra calmar mi ansiedad.

Tiene razón, claro que la tiene. Una voz tan dulce no puede mentir.

Entre una cosa y la otra me doy cuenta de algo. Kurogane me había dicho que su princesa era vidente de sueños, pero definitivamente la mujer frente a mí no tiene ese poder.

Pasan dos días. Parece que Tomoyo tenía razón y que, efectivamente, mi malhumorado compañero de viaje saldrá de esta. No tengo palabras para expresar mi alivio.

Hago un pacto con la bruja. Lo que queda de mi magia por un brazo nuevo para él. Me parece un trato justo y una forma de empezar a devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Por fin ha despertado. Cuando nos lo dijeron, me entraron ganas de ponerme a dar saltos de alegría, aunque decidí que mejor sería que me contuviera, y a la princesa del Japón se le iluminó la cara de una manera especial.

Pondría la mano en el fuego a que está enamorada.

Es gracioso tratar de imaginar a Kurorín en un papel romántico, con esa cara de perro cabreado que se gasta, pero creo que él y Tomoyo hacen una pareja entrañable.

Al margen de mis impresiones, la princesa está hablando con su subordinado favorito dentro de una habitación.

Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo.

Luego entraré yo. Me parece que es un buen momento para acortar las distancias de nuevo.

Ya puedo pasar.

Es ridículo lo nervioso que estoy. El corazón me late tan deprisa que me sorprende que no lo oiga.

Me planto frente a él y nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

He estado pensando en qué haría en este momento y se me ocurrieron varias cosas, alguna de las cuales podría ponerme sin duda en la lista negra de Tomoyo por los siglos de los siglos.

Podría decir algo, abrazarle o directamente echarme a llorar, pero cuando lo tengo delante todo lo que tenía planeado se esfuma y se me ocurre otra cosa que puede dar mejor resultado y que servirá para descargar parte del cabreo que tengo contra él por ser tan condenadamente altruista y en definitiva imbécil.

Así que, de sopetón, le suelto un puñetazo que lo deja con cara de atontado.

Me entran ganas de reírme.

Apuesto a que no se lo esperaba.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

_Te lo debía, Kuro-sama_

FIN

Pues nada, eso es todo, amigos, a menos que haga el otro capítulo, cosa de la que no estoy segura.

Espero que os haya gustado, y que tanto si es así como si no, me dejeis un review, que no hacen daño a nadie y a mi me sientan muy bien, incluso si es para resaltal algún fallo.

Si observáis alguna falta, decídmelo y será aniquilada por los matones de FWR, que me los deja para estas cosas =P

Un besazo a todos.


End file.
